herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Good-Hearted Howlers
The Good-Hearted Howlers '''(or '''the Howlers '''are the protagonist group in the Good Wolf franchise. They are group of freedom fighters that do battle Wolves The good-hearted howlers contain eight wolves each with their own magic special way of fighting Humilitas "Hummie", the '''Fair Wolf - The main wolf protagonist, a blonde-yellow teenage wolf from the west village of Rhapsodia. During the first game, Dace, Noreny and Dorodanto discovered that he is magic-blind, meaning he can see magic but can't see his own. In the second game however, while talking with Dace, her school photographers caught him, and their photograhs' flashes blinded him. He can use everything kind of magic except Pyromancy, due to his sensitive paws. His forgiven romance is with Dace. Caritas, the Guard Wolf - Hummie's older brother, member of the Earthquakers gang and one of the two leaders of the Howlers (along with their father Ender). A golden-brown adult wolf who was moving back with his mom and brother when he was kidnapped by the Hailstones while fighting. After being rescued, Caritas began to become a leader figure to the others while continuing his relationship with Hummie.He uses Gravelity and his strength to attack. His forgiven romance and eventual marriage is with Kama. Matigheid "Matir", the Vigorous Wolf - A large brown-white wolf from Araneae who joined Hummie, Kokka, Dace, and Caritas while fighting King Xavier's knights in the forest. Being orphaned, Matir would coldy ignore any who ask of him of help when they needed it. This would change however when he joined the Howlers, who made him realize that it is important to help others (especially with ones who are innocent), making him the main muscle of the wolves. His forgiven romance is with Ceyla. Sherise, the Sweet Wolf - a light pink wolf with pale pink hair and first female wolf of the Howlers. After having her mom abucted by Raven Crystal and being accused of murdering her feline boyfriend, Sherise joined the howlers to save her beloved mother and clear her name. Along with using balance magic and theurgy, Sherise's main weapon is summoning her four fairy flag birds to help her attack enemies. Her forgiven romance is with Rainer. Patientia, the Avenging Wolf - Companions Dace Mona Corpysis, the Forgotten Maiden - The deuteragonist and main human protagonist, a teenage girl with long turquoise hair who usaully wears a sea green riding cape from the east village of Grizzlyfield. Her parents and little sister were abducted by the Raven Crystal, so she began using her magic to track down the lethal street gang and save her family. Despite being loved by all in the village, Dace is shown to be bullied by everyone in class at Moonlighter High School due to her love and kind behavior toward animals (especailly wolves), leaving her to abandon her school and only come for secret class with Also See *Little Pigs *Underdogs *Blizzard Slayers *Robust Dragons * Category:Good Wolf Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Humans Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Fun-Loving Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighters